


Murmuration

by mrs_laugh_track



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/pseuds/mrs_laugh_track
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little Aramis thing that popped into my head. God, friendship, birds, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmuration

Aramis had once watched a flock of birds. It was not, by any estimation, the first or only time he'd seen a flock of birds, but it was the first time he had truly watched one. The way the birds moved as one, all seeming to know the exact moment to turn, he had seen God in it. Years later, reaching out to catch for a pistol that he'd never seen Porthos throw, but knew was coming his way nonetheless it occurred to him that perhaps those birds simply all knew each other very well. Perhaps there was God in that knowing.


End file.
